Kamen Rider Decade: Journey to DiEnd of the Decade
by 8-bit Fanfic Writer
Summary: One day, Kaitosuke Kuroyuki was on a date with his girlfriend. After the date, he discover something that would change his life. To become Kamen Rider Decade and protect his Universe from Dark Decade, he has to travel to many worlds and help them to reunited as one before Dark Decade and his allies strike at once. Rate T to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider and any other anime series which is included in this story.**

 **Please, enjoy! Let the journey begin!**

 **KAMEN RIDER DECADE: Journey to DiEnd of the Decade.**

 **Prologue**

"Kaito-kun!" I turned around as I heard a familiar voice, shouting my name out loud. A young girl wearing long blue dress reached down to her knees with a jacket covered outside, walking to my direction. She has a long raven hair with two small red ribbons on two shoulder sides of her hair and a pair of blue eyes.

"Yo! Good morning Yukino." I greeted my childhood a.k.a best friend… or to be more precise, only friend: Yukino Yukinoshita **(1)** with a smile.

"Good morning Kaito-kun." She nodded and gave me another sweet smile in return. God, how can she be so lovely right now…

Oh, ehem… Before I continue, I should introduce myself first, right? Hi, the name is Kaitosuke Kuroyuki **(2)**. I'm a sixteen year-old teenage high school student from Ekoda High in Tokyo and the first child of my family. Currently I'm in the second year in my high school live and almost reach the end of it. I may not look like one, but I'm an anti-social outcast. Believe me, the reason why I said Yukino is my best and only friend because it is. I have no friend to be exact, zero, due to my status in the past but I don't really care about it, just let it come and go, like the wind of the season. After all, I chose my path as a pathetic loner because it would suited me better than anything else. Anyway, although being like that, I'm quite talented in many fields. For sports, I play football and also learn martial arts as well. In terms of music, I can played piano and violin, only those two instruments. Cooking is also my other hobby, and photographing is the other one. I also consider myself as a Kamen Rider fan, especially Decade series. That's why in my bag, I brought myself merchandise from the series: Decadriver and Ride Booker, along with DiEndriver. I also wore a white T-shirt inside the jacket from the Decade series, the one that Tsukasa wore as a Dai-shocker leader. To be honest, it's not really cheap at all. I also had a black fedora on my head, along with black jeans and black sport shoes. Although I was on a date with Yukino, I still brought the merchandise with me because after the date, there's a convention take part nearby. Speaking of Yukino, I would like to introduce her as well, apart from her name which I've mentioned earlier. She's the only daughter of her family and a student from Ekoda High just like me, except from studying in different classes, but we still share a deep bond in our relationship. She was consider the prettiest girl in school but considered to have cold and unfriendly personality to everyone else… I was the only exception, due to our closeness. I met her in a warming afternoon 10 years ago, under a cherry blossom tree in a park. I was waiting for my uncle to finish his work from his workplace when suddenly I noticed her playing alone in a sandbox, trying to build a sand castle. I approached to her and asked her what she was doing. She replied with a harsh statement said that: "Don't you see what I'm doing? Are you blind or something?". Not so surprised with her reaction since I'm so used to it before from everybody else, but I told her: "Then care to enlighten me, princess?" She twitched her eyebrows in anger and we began to start our "argument" from then. After that, we started to hang out with each other, even went to the same junior high and senior high together. She's the only one know about my Kamen Rider collection and enthusiastic when I keep talking about it with her.

"I must say, you don't look bad for yourself, Kaito-kun." She said with a small giggle.

"The same to you as well, Ojou-san!" I answered with a teasing smile, making her eyebrows to twitch slightly but not enough for her to retort.

"Shall we go then, Ojou-san?" I asked, bowing myself lower and reached my right hand out, asking her permission to hold her hand during the date. She replied by placing her left hand on my right one "Please, lead the way!", and then we began to start our date.

The date went pretty well for me, we went to the mall to buy her some clothes, then to the game centre and won her a Pan-san **(3)** which made her really excited and gave me kiss on the cheek *Nailed it!*. We then went to the cinema to watch a movie and finished our date by having food at a restaurant. Right now **,** I'm taking her back to her apartment with a bag on my left hand. Yukino just holding the Pan-san doll and walking beside me. We haven't talked to each other since walking back from the restaurant.

"It was fun." I began the conversation to end this weird atmosphere between us.

"Yeah, it was." She nodded slightly. Then silence took over us again. Oh boy, this sure is weird, or so I thought.

But then, something much weirder was happening. Everything turned dark as night, the familiar scene of the sunset along the road was replaced with the eternal night sky and the park where I first met Yukino.

"What's happening?" I muttered to myself. Yukino then came close to me and rounded my right arm with hers.

"I don't know" was all she can say. But then came out from nowhere, an unfamiliar yet familiar man appeared right in front of us. I then realised who it was. He had a turtle neck shirt, black jacket, gray pants, and black shoes and a pink camera around his neck.

"T-Tsukasa K-K-Kadoya" I whispered in disbelief. Holy crap… my lips trembled, so did my legs. I can't believe it! Tsukasa Kadoya. The "Tsukasa Kadoya", a.k.a Kamen Rider Decade was right in front of me.

" **Yo, New Decade."** He greeted. _'Wait, New_ _Decade? What does that mean?'_ I thought to myself.

"New Decade?" Yukino repeated, not understanding from what was happening earlier.

" **Yes, you! Kaitosuke Kuroyuki. I suppose you know who I am, right?"** He said, pointed his finger to me, making me gasped in surprise. _'Me?'_

"Yeah... Tsukasa Kadoya, a.k.a Kamen Rider Decade, former leader of Dai-Shocker." I said, making Yukino jumped in surprise.

"Kamen Rider?" She asked, I then gave a nod in reply.

" **Alright, it seems that there is no need for long introduction then, I come straight to** **business** **."** The surrounding changed, from the park replaced with "Earths", more than 20 to be exact, around the couple and the Kamen Rider.

"The Worlds… Kamen Rider Worlds" I muttered in shock, still looking around me.

" **Not just the Kamen Rider Worlds, there are others which are in great danger, because of… him"** Tsukasa snapped his fingers, pointed behind me and Yukino. We turned around and saw the one which shocked me even more.

"Dark Decade." I gasped in horror, of course I know what Dark Decade will bring to us… Destruction and it only. That is the only reason why Dark Decade fight, to perish these worlds, or conquer them and control it.

" **That's right. He's making the move and so as the other Dark Riders. We don't have much time left. You have to prevent it."**

' _What? ME? Prevent it? Is this some kind of cheap jokes or something because I'm not buying it.' I thought to myself._

"Why me? Why not you do something about it?" I asked out loud, making Yukino stepped back in surprise.

" **Because… you're this Universe's Decade, and only you can stop it. I don't have any authority to do in this place. It's your own story to make. After all, this is your World."** He explained to me. He turned back and walked away. He left me with his last words before disappearing:

" **Just hurry up. There's no time, before the Rider War occur and I promise you that there's nothing good about it. Good luck, Kaitosuke Kuroyuki… no… Kamen Rider Decade. You need that. Farewell!"** With that, he turned into nothingness, disappearing from our sights.

The scene turned backto normal where we stopped, but Tsukasa's words was still on my mind.

" _ **Prevent it"**_

" _ **Good luck"**_

" _ **Kamen Rider Decade"**_

Suddenly, a moving gray mirror appeared from nowhere and engulfed us all. And so, my journey has begun.

 **-End-**

 **(1)** From Yahari ore no seishun love come wa machigatteiru series. I am a big fan of her. I have been thinking a lot of bringing her in as a main character of the story or not and I decided to.

 **(2)** From Magic Kaito and Detective Conan series. Changing from "Kaito Kuroba" to a longer version. I still don't know if "Kuroyuki" is a surname or not.

 **(3)** From Yahari ore no seishun love come wa machigatteiru series. Yukinoshita Yukino loves this panda brand. (Wiki)

 **That's it. My first chapter! I put it under "Anime Xover" because I'm gonna use a lot of anime series. Also, please forgive me if I made some grammatical and vocabulary errors. Well, have a very nice day!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Welcome back to my story guys! Let's moving on to my next chapter of this story. Before that, I'm going to point out one thing. Basically in Decade series, Tsukasa's mission is to stop the nine Rider Worlds from collapsing into one world and being destroyed by it. However, I'm going to change that for a little bit, our main protagonist's mission is to unite the worlds as one to fit the storyline. Also, I'm going to add more new cards for the Decadriver and DiEndriver. That's all I want to say for now. Please enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or any other Anime series which are included or mentioned in this story.**

 **Kamen Rider Decade: Journey to DiEnd of the Decade**

 **Chapter 1: Arrive at an anti-magic World.**

Yukino and I got amazed by our surroundings after the grey mirror swept over and teleported us to a place that we haven't seen before in our lives, the only thing familiar to us was my home, standing between two houses.

"Where are we?" Yukino asked in confusion. Can't blame her though, we're still new for this hero adventure, especially when the guy is supposed to be in a TV show, appeared right in front of you and your girlfriend on your date with each other, saying that you're Kamen Rider Decade, your favorite series of all and asked you to save the world, or worlds to be exact.

"It looks like our journey to save the worlds has already begun." I let out a small sigh and looked down at my feet, realizing my clothes had changed. From the black jacket with Decade logo on the back of it and my jeans, I was wearing a green uniform blazer with white shirt inside and a black tie, along with green trousers and black pair of boots. Luckily, I still had my fedora with me.

"K-Kaito-kun! Your clothes… They changed." Of course they are, Yukino-chan! Thanks for pointing out the obvious.

"This 'world' has given me a role as well." I reached down my jacket and took out a piece of paper which wasn't presence in my previous clothes.

"Role?" Yukino tilted her head, not understanding from what I said.

"Really? I thought you watched Kamen Rider Decade with me when we were twelve."

"It's like four years ago, it's not like I can remember it all although it's kind of familiar to me. Besides, you're still like a little boy, idolizing a superhero when you're supposed to act like a 16 year-old teenager." She retorted back.

"Said from a Pan-san lover!" I said with a smirk. Hahaha, good one. Yukino turned away with a pout, probably angry with me for what I have said.

"Hey, I was just teasing you, don't be mad!" I said with a gentle voice, went behind and gave her a hug. She gave out a small sigh in defeat, turned around and said

"Alright, I forgive you. Just explain everything to me from the very beginning. And also, you own this one, ok?"

"Roger that!" I nodded. Then I explained to her everything what's going on, about Kamen Rider and my destiny to protect this Universe, the specific "role" that each world will give to me if I travel there.

"So basically that's all. " I finished my explanation and looked at the paper I was holding in my hand.

"Kaitosuke Kuroyuki… First year transferred student of…ANTI-MAGIC ACADEMY? What the heck? It almost sounds like I'm in an Anime world or something." I stared at my paper which turned out to be my transfer note to Anti-Magic school or whatever and shouted in disbelief. Yukino just jumped back in surprised at my reaction and then give a small giggle with her hands covering her lips.

' _Yukino-chan, is this really funny to you?'_ I thought in annoyance then just ignored her and looked back at my info paper. 'The hell? I've never heard of any Anti-Magic world before… Wait, Tsukasa mentioned that there are other worlds apart from Kamen Rider worlds as well, so maybe this is a non-Rider world.' Just then, something came into my mind, like some sort of memory, giving me a brief history about this world. _'Ah, so that is how it works, huh?'_

"Yukino, let's go inside. You're gonna need to change your clothes." I said to her, took her hand then ran quickly and went inside my house. I gave her the clothes I bought for her this morning.

"Um, Kaito-kun? Why?" She asked in confusion.

"Because you're coming with me to Anti-Magic Academy and you need to change some clothes." She then gave me a nod and went inside the bathroom to change. I just stand outside waiting for her. Suddenly, something came to my mind. I opened my backpack, taking out my Decadriver and DiEndriver. Wow, they feel so real, like making from metal instead of plastic. I took a look around at them, there's no speaker or battery slot. Oh hell, these are real deal, not some plastic toys. I put them inside my blazer pockets in both sides. Hearing the bathroom door opened, I looked at Yukino who's stepping out of the bathroom. From her long blue dress, she was wearing a dark blue shirt and black jeans. Well, I have to admit that she looks really nice in that outfit.

"Just wait here, let me go upstairs to check something before leaving, ok?" Yukino nodded and replied. I then went upstairs, headed to my room. When I opened the door, I widen my eyes as I saw a yellow mechanical bat flying around my room, around with a red beetle, a yellow bee, a blue dragonfly and a purple scorpion crawling on the floor.

"Oh, Kaito, you're back?" Kivat III said to me

"Y-You know my name, Kivat?" I asked in surprise.

"Of course we do, aibou (partner). After all, you bought us and brought us here." He explained. Wow, they even have memories when they're toys. Well, I guess they're real. Wait, if they're real, it means that every Kamen Rider merchandise I've brought is also real. But that matter can come later.

"Hey Kivat, would you like to come with me?"

"Of course I do aibou. Lead the way." Kivat gave me his answer. We then came out of the room and went downstairs. Yukino stared at us surprisingly, noticing Kivat was here with me.

"Kaito-kun, w-what is that?" She asked.

"Oh, Yukino, I would like to introduce you to Kivat the Third, a member of Kivat clan. Kivat, this is Yukino Yukinoshita, the only daughter of Yukinoshita family, also, my girlfriend." I introduced both of them to each other, Yukino blushed in embarrassment as I mentioned the 'girlfriend' thing. Wow, she looks really cute when she embarrasses. Gonna note that in my head.

"Oh Yukino-san, it is really nice to meet aibou's girlfriend." Kivat said.

"The pleasure is all mine, Kivat-san." She replied, bowing herself to Kivat. This is getting weirder and weirder to me.

"Ok mina (everyone), let's go!" I announced as we began our walk to the Anti-Magic Academy. The road wasn't long, took about 10 minutes to get there. As we arrived, we noticed an enormous Western style building. We passed through the front gate and went inside the academy. My transfer note said that I need to meet the school's headmaster as I arrive at the academy for the first time.

As we arrived the headmaster's room, I knocked at the door.

"Come in." A male voice coming from inside the room allowed us permission to come in.

"Please excuse us." I said as I opened the door and went inside. A middle age man with platinum silver hair greeted us.

"Welcome students! I'm Sougetsu Ootori, the principal of the academy." He introduced himself to us.

"Good afternoon, headmaster! My name is Kaitosuke Kuroyuki and I'm a transferred student." I then passed my transfer note to him. He took it and read it carefully.

"Ah, Kuroyuki-kun! Welcome to the Academy then!"

"Thank you! If I may, can I ask a favor?" I asked

"What is it your favor, Kuroyuki-kun?"

"My friends here are not transferred student like I am, especially this guy. Therefore, may I ask for your permission to allow them accompany with me in the academy, if it is possible, sir? They don't feel comfortable at home alone" I stated out my request as I mentioned Yukino and Kivat to him. The guy nodded his head in amusement as he looked at Yukino and Kivat.

"May I ask your name, sweetheart?" The heck? Did he just call Yukino-chan "sweetheart"?

"Yukino Yukinoshita, sir. Please to meet your acquaintance." She answered with a calm voice. Good job, Yukino-chan! *thumb up*. Yukino just shot me a glare which was probably saying that "Stop acting like a wild animal" or something like that. Well, I already got use to it anyway.

"And your name, little one?" Sougetsu then turned his head looking at Kivat.

"Kivat the Third. A pleasure to meet you." Kivat introduced.

"Please to meet you as well." He nodded with a smile before continued. "Kuroyuki-kun, I don't see a reason why not to."

"Thank you very much, sir!" I bowed myself thanking the guy.

"Alright then, enough with the introduction. Let me take you to your group." He then stood up and leaded us. After a few minutes, we reached at a random room. Standing outside, Sougetsu told us:

"Just wait outside, come in when I call you." Then he opened the door.

"Good afternoon my children!"

"Headmaster." I heard a male voice inside, talking to the man.

"Why are you here?" This time was a female voice.

"Ah, I'm wounded you know, hearing you guys say like that." He let out a fake sigh then continued "I have great news for you guys today. Come in." I then walked inside the room, noticing it has a stair led down.

"This is Kaitosuke Kuroyuki. He's a transferred student. I enrolled him together with you guys due to his incredible results in his previous ranking paper. And these two are his friends. Although they're not this Academy's student, however, I hope that you treat them properly." Wait, there's a ranking paper? I didn't notice that. Probably this "world" made it up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you guys." I bowed myself and so did Yukino. Kivat just kept floating in the air.

"Well then, I have to go now. Be nice to each other, ok?" The academy's headmaster turned around and walked away, closing the door behind me. I took the stairs down and approached my team as a guy with dark brown hair with a katana around his waist approached me as well.

"Hi, the name is Takeru Kusanagi! Welcome to the Academy and 35th Test Platoon." He greeted with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Kusanagi-san!" I said

"Takeru would be fine." He told me.

" Then you can call me Kaitosuke, if you like."

"Alright, Kaitosuke. This is Ouka Ootori." He pointed at the girl with sunset orange hair color and a set of blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you." She said with a calm voice.

"And this is Usagi Saionji." He pointed at the girl with shoulder-length blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"Hello, please to meet you."

"Mari Nikaido" He pointed at the girl had a hat and a scarf around her neck. She has brown hair and green eyes.

"Please to meet you."

"And Ikaruga Suginami." He pointed at the last girl with long brown hair and a pair of purple eyes.

"Nice to meet you guys. Also, I would like to introduce you to my friends. This is Yukino Yukinoshita, or known as the Yukipedia **(1)** " Not finishing my sentence, Yukino used one of her favorite technique: "Laughter Pressure Point" **(2)** on me with her right thumb.

"Hahahahahahaha" Hahaha… Heck, even my thoughts are now full with laughter.

"I'm sorry for my friend right here with his idiotic joke and behaviour. Let me reintroduce myself. My name is Yukino Yukinoshita, and this little guy right here is Kivat the Third. Please to meet your acquaintance." Yukino said as I was laughing out loud like a maniac.

"The pleasure is all mine, Yukinoshita-san." Takeru bowed. After for a long introduction, we then started talking to each other.

"Kaitosuke, I'm very curious at your pet." Pet? Oh he means Kivat! Oh boy, Kivat isn't gonna like it.

"Hey, I'm not a pet. I'm his aibou. AIBOUUU!" Kivat shouted angrily, making everybody in the room except me and Yukino-chan surprised.

"I-It can talk?" Nikaido-san, if I remember correctly, said in shock.

"Of course I can talk, you moron!" Hey hey, that's a little harsh, Kivat. Please calm down for a little bit!

"I'm sorry, Kivat-san." Nikaido-san apologized to him.

"Anyway, Kuroyuki-san, what is your combat proficiency?" Ootori-san asked me with her question. Wait, Ootori? Isn't that the headmaster's surname? Is she related to him or something? They really don't have much thing alike. Hell, even their personality is different to each other.

"Oh, my proficiency?" I struggled to find my answer, then I suddenly remember my Decadriver and DiEndriver. "Mid range and close combat, but mostly close combat, mainly martial arts and swords."

"Martial arts?" What, you got a problem with that? I'm Kamen Rider Decade for Jesus Christ. Oh wait, I still haven't tried my suit yet. My bad!

Our discussion lasted for about thirty minutes or so.

"Guys, I would like to inform that it's mission night and Suginami has found one for us. This is our chance to improve our points so be ready for anything." Takeru announced with a determined voice. We just let out a word: "Roger!"

 **At night**

 **8:30 p.m**

 **At an abandoned warehouse**

We arrive at our destination. I went along with Takeru, Ootori-san and Kivat. Saionji-san and Nikaido-san went to their sniper position with Saionji as the sniper and Nikaido the supporter. Suginami and Yukino was staying at the Academy.

"Listen up guys, there're infos about groups selling artifacts which are resembled like USB device. These group mostly have about twenty to thirty people in black suits. Our target, however, was a dealer which was descripted that has white suit. These artifacts, however, is not clearly ranked but by guessing, it must be from rank B or above. Our mission is to capture the target or retrieve back at least 1 artifact with us." Suginami gave us a brief explanation and target to us. Wait, USB? Why I have a feeling that those are Memories? Well, guess I can find out about it later. After climbing up the roof, we silently jumped down and moving along the balcony. After taking cover behind the boxes in order not to be discovered, we followed the trade between a group of men in black suits, probably had twenty people along with the guy had white suit, just like in Suginami description, the other group was another man in black who was doing the trade, along with his men, about sixteen people.

"Hey Kivat, how many people in total?" I asked him

"Let see, one, two, three… thirty eight in total." Wow, that's a big number. Then we kept watching at the trade. As the man in white opened his suitcase, I gasped in shock because my theory was found out to be true. Memories, T1 Memories to be exact.

"Like I thought." I whispered to myself but it seems like Ootori-san had heard me saying that.

"What do you mean, Kuroyuki-san?" She asked. But before I could answer her question, a noise of a motorcycle is roaring closeby and coming closer and closer to this direction. When a figure appeared on the black motorcycle which has white W word engraved on both sides of it and green color at the tail of the vehicle.

"HardBoilder" I whispered in realization as I know the identity of the person who was riding on the vehicle. Stopping the machine, the figure climbed down and took out his helmet. I took a better look at him before realizing he's someone I'm familiar with. He has curved brown hair with a black jacket and blue jeans.

'Wait? Isn't that Raiden Onaga, the one I met in the convention last year?' I thought to myself

"Stop right there!" He shouted, direct to the group. "It looks like Richard's infos are true, illegally buying and selling T1 Memories, Spider Dopant, I'm gonna put an end to your crimes."

'So that guy in white was the Spider Dopant. Well, it looks like I have to make an appearance too.' With that, I jumped down and headed to the group.

 **3rd POV**

As Kaitosuke jumped down, Raiden took out his Double Driver then put on his waist, then his Joker memory and pressed it.

 **JOKER**

"Richard" He said

 **At somewhere in the city**

 **CYCLONE**

"Let's go, aibou."

 **Back to the warehouse**

"Henshin" Raiden readied his stance and pressed down Cyclone Memory before slid Joker Memory into the left Memory Slot.

 **CYCLONE**

 **JOKER**

Raiden was wearing an armor with black on his left half side and green on his right half side with a letter W on the head and red crystal eyes and a scarf floating around his neck as the wind effect from the Cyclone memory. Takeru, Ouka, Mari and Usagi shocked at his transformation.

"Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!" (Now, count up your sins!) Kamen Rider W started their catchphrase before entering battle.

"Take him down." Ordered the man in white

 **MASQUERADE**

The men in black took out their Masquerade memory and pressed them on their neck before turning into Masquerade Dopant.

W charged at the Dopants and attacked them. Dodging from one's punch, W returned the favor by punching him back and kicked the other, making him flew away.

"Hey, can I join in, Kamen Rider W?" Kaitosuke shouted out loud as he readied both his Decadriver and DiEndriver. So surprised at Kaitosuke's appearance, W can only let out: "You're…"

Kaito put his Decadriver on his waist and hang his DiEndriver on his right, before reaching for his Decade card inside Ride Booker and opened the Driver.

"Henshin"

 **KAMEN RIDE**

After slid the card in, he push both sides of it.

 **DECADE**

The symbol of nine riders from Kuuga to Kiva appeared before changing Kaitosuke into his suit, turning him into Kamen Rider Decade and making the 35th Test Platoon members surprised even more at his sudden transformation.

"Saa, shou no hajimari desu." (Let the show begin) **(Note: Don't think it is translated right)** Decade started his catchphrase as well then went into the battlefield.

"It's good to have you here, Decade!" W said in glad as he punched at another Masquerade Dopant.

"And here I thought you would just accuse me for being the "Destroyer of the World" or something like that." Decade joked as he took out his Ride Booker and turned it into a sword.

"Let just fight first, talk later!" W exclaimed.

 **-To be continued-**

 **So, how was it? Good, bad… Anyway, thanks for the two previous reviews and your support. I hopefully that you guys will come with me on this journey to the end of it. This chapter is related to TAIMADOU GAKUEN 35 SHIKEN SHOUTAI WIKI (ANTI MAGIC ACADEMY 35TH TEST PLATOON) series. Here is a list of possible, I repeat,** **possible,** **anime series will appear in this story:**

 **Anti Magic Academy 35th Test Platoon & Kamen Rider W (Already working on it)**

 **Sword Art Online + one more anime & Kamen Rider Gaim (currently deciding)**

 **Accel World & Kamen Rider Kabuto (Decided)**

 **High School Dxd & Kamen Rider Kiva (Decided)**

 **Infinite Stratos & Kamen Rider Faiz (Maybe)**

 **The irregular at magic high school & Kamen Rider Wizard**

 **Date A Live & Kamen Rider OOO**

 **Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle & Kamen Rider Fourze**

 **Love live! School Idol Project & Kamen Rider Hibiki**

 **Magic Kaito 1412 & Kamen Rider Drive**

 **That's all I can think of right now, remember, the list might be changed in the future. If you got any good idea for Kamen Rider and Anime Xover, feel free to share it with me. (If you would like to).**

 **And so sorry about my quick update last night. It's so late and I was trying to be as fast as I can so I probably forgot to check the text before uploading it. Anyway, thank you so much Unicorn 359 for his message. I'm really appreciated it. Anyway, just read it, and hopefully found you like it. Please enjoy!**


End file.
